Ujian Masuk Universitas
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT/Takao galau. Habis ujian kelulusan masih harus belajar buat ujian masuk universitas. Belum lagi kalau tidak lulus jalur undangan. Stresnya nambah jadi dua kali lipat. Tapi demi masa depan, dia rela belajar siang-malam—siang sampai sore di tempat les, sore sampai malam di rumah Midorima./Spesial untuk Midorima Junko


Masa-masa ujian kelulusan sudah lewat. Okelah, Takao tenang.

Nah, setelah itu justru yang malah bikin dirinya tambah galau. Meskipun dia sudah memasukkan pilihan Pendidikan Bahasa dan Sastra Inggris di pilihan pertama dan Pendidikan Jasmani Olahraga dan Kesehatan di pilihan kedua, tetap saja dia galau. Siapa yang tahu kalau soal jalur undangan? Mau sebagus apapun nilainya, kita tidak tahu sistemnya seperti apa, kan? Maka dari itu beberapa hari ini dia uring-uringan. Stres takut tidak diterima jalur undangan—juga stres memulai belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas.

Saat-saat seperti inilah kebencian yang telah dihilangkan dalam hatinya sejak dulu kembali muncul.

Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal melihat sahabatmu sendiri tenang-tenang saja?

Midorima Shintarou tetap datang ke sekolah, takut ketinggalan pengumuman katanya, walaupun kemungkinan dia diterima jalur undangan tetap besar. Ya tentu saja besar, meskipun pemuda bersurai hijau itu sibuk bermain basket, untuk hal akademik dia tetap tidak ketinggalan, malah sama bagusnya dengan prestasi nonakademiknya.

Maka dari itu Takao Kazunari ingin sekali menyantet teman dekatnya itu. Bisa-bisanya _partner_ -nya itu begitu santai sedangkan dirinya uring-uringan memikirkan universitas mana yang akan dia masuki.

"Untuk kali ini aku membencimu, Shin- _chan_ ," ujar pemuda bernomor punggung sepuluh itu pada pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Dia menempelkan keningnya pada bangku miliknya—dan aura suram yang sudah mengelilinginya sejak pagi hari kini menjadi semakin suram.

Midorima, yang sedang duduk tenang membaca buku pelajarannya, mendongak heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak kasihan melihatku seperti ini. Aku bingung harus mulai belajar dari mana. Kupikir les tambahan juga tidak cukup," Takao mulai mengeluarkan suara tangis bohongannya. "Shin- _chan_ sih enak, jalur undangan juga pasti sudah keterima. Jadi tidak usah susah-susah belajar untuk ujian masuk."

"Itu, kan belum pasti," pemuda yang duduk di belakang Takao itu membalas singkat. Dia kembali membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Ya tapi, kan tetap saja. Shin- _chan_ jauh lebih pintar dariku."

"Makanya belajar- _nanodayo_."

Beneran deh. Ada setumpuk bola basket tidak? Tangan Takao gatal ingin memberikan ' _passing_ '.

 **X.x.X**

 **Ujian Masuk Universitas**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AT/Takao galau. Habis ujian kelulusan masih harus belajar buat ujian masuk universitas. Belum lagi kalau tidak lulus jalur undangan. Stresnya nambah jadi dua kali lipat. Tapi demi masa depan, dia rela belajar siang-malam—siang sampai sore di tempat les, sore sampai malam di rumah Midorima./Spesial untuk Midorima Junko**

 **A/N: ini sedikit nyerempet yang enggak-enggak. Sedikit banget kok, serius. Tapi masih aman lah dibaca segala kalangan.**

 **X.x.X**

Berhubung di sekolah juga sudah tidak ada hal penting lagi, pemuda bersurai kelam itu pun memulai les tambahannya. Dengan rajin dia menyelesaikan soal-soal latihan yang diberikan oleh guru lesnya. Bahkan bukan hanya di tempat les saja, di rumah pun sampai tengah malam dia masih asyik mengutak-atik soal.

Ada satu hal yang baru disadarinya dan sangat disesalinya kali ini.

Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil IPA sedangkan dia ingin kuliah di jurusan IPS. Kerjanya jadi _double_ mengingat dia harus menyusul pelajaran yang selama dua tahun ini tidak dipelajarinya.

Rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja melihat soal-soal anak IPS yang hanya dimengerti sekian persen oleh dirinya.

"Hiks ... hidupku benar-benar ... hiks," Takao mengusap air mata imajinernya, "Takao Kazunari, semangat. Masa depanmu ada di tanganmu sendiri."

Kalimat penyemangat itu selalu dia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri ketika rasa malas mengerjakan soal-soal kembali muncul. Dia menghela napas, dalam hati berteriak 'semangat!' dengan nada perjuangan '45.

Baru juga sampai nomor tujuh, pemuda bernama kecil Kazunari itu sudah dihadapkan dengan soal yang berhasil ingin membuatnya kayang di puncak Tokyo Tower.

 _INI SOAL MACAM APA YA TUHAN. BUNUH AKU AJA DEH BUNUH AKU._

Mata elangnya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya.

Jam sebelas malam—dia berharap semoga 'Shin- _chan_ ' kesayangannya belum masuk ke alam mimpi.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia memotret soal yang dianggapnya susah lalu dikirimkannya menggunakan aplikasi _chatting_ pada teman dekatnya itu.

 **To: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Demi masa depanku, kuharap kau mau membantuku, Shin-_ chan _! Ini gawat! Darurat!_

Ponsel yang dibelinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu pun kembali dia simpan di atas meja belajarnya.

Satu menit dia menunggu, namun balasan dari teman dekatnya itu belum datang juga. Ya sudahlah, Takao ikhlas, belajar soal yang lain dulu saja deh.

Eh, baru juga menulis ulang soal nomor delapan, ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada notifikasi yang masuk.

Bagus, rasanya pemuda itu ingin berteriak senang menggunakan toa milik tetangganya.

Midorima membalas _chat-_ nya—Takao mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat harapan dalam hati, semoga balasan yang diterimanya ini adalah jawaban atas soal yang dikirimkannya tadi, bukan omelan atau semacamnya.

Dengan ibu jari yang bergetar, dia membuka notifikasi aplikasi empat huruf buatan Jepang itu.

 **From: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Nih jawabannya. Masih sibuk belajar?_

Dikirimkan bersama satu buah foto. Kertas coretan yang berisi jawaban atas soal yang ditanyakan Takao.

"Aww~ Shin- _chan_ perhatian banget deh sampai nanyain 'masih sibuk belajar'," dia mulai bergumam ke-geer-an. Mungkin efek tengah malam.

 **To: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Shin-_ chan _perhatian banget deh hahaha. Sekalian aku mau nanya lagi dong._

Tak tanggung-tanggung, satu halaman buku latihan Matematika yang berisi lima belas soal dipotretnya dan dikirimkannya inosen pada sang teman _chatting_.

Itu nanya apa modus—eh, _author_ mulai salah narasi, kan.

Ya siapa tahu demi berlama-lama _chatting_ —sudah, tolong, hentikan. Ini bukan fanfiksi belok.

 **From: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Neror? Kerjain sana sendiri._

 **To: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Jahat :( bantuin aku, Shin-_ chan _. Kalau aku tidak lulus ujian masuk, Shin-_ chan _yang tanggung jawab :(_

 **From: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Kenapa jadi aku yang tanggung jawab?_

 **To: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Biarin. Pokoknya Shin-_ chan _yang tanggung jawab. Shin-_ chan _bantuin kerjain soalnya ya_ please _?_

 **From: Shin** _ **-chan**_

 _Hanya beberapa saja. Soalnya soal yang lain tipenya sama, hanya diutak-atik._

 **To: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Asyik~! Nanti kutraktir sepiring_ okonomiyaki _deh kalau aku lulus ujian masuk. Oh iya, kenapa Shin-_ chan _belum tidur?_

 **From: Shin-** _ **chan**_

 _Lagi belajar. Sudah jangan kirim_ chat _lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan soal darimu kalau kau terus mengirimiku_ chat _?_

 **To: Shin** _ **-chan**_

 _Oke~ makasih, Shin-_ chan _! Shin-_ chan _emang baik deh!_

Dan berujung pada acara saling _chatting_ yang berhenti pada pukul tiga pagi.

...

Besoknya, daripada mendapat teror _chat_ dari seseorang bernama Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou lebih memilih untuk belajar bersama dengan pemuda itu dari sore sampai malam—karena siang sampai sore dihabiskan pemuda bersurai hitam itu di tempat les.

 **X.x.X**

'Anda dinyatakan tidak lulus jalur undangan 2015.'

JLGER. JLEB.

Kalimat termenyakitkan—nggak sopan lagi, pakai kata 'maaf' kek—dan ter- _baper_ 2015 (bagi Takao, _author_ , dan murid-murid lainnya di seluruh Indonesia).

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menatap layar laptopnya kecewa. Kedua orang tuanya yang ikut membuka situs tersebut pun sama kecewanya dengan dirinya. Tapi ya sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin dulu dirinya terlalu fokus pada ekskul sehingga mengabaikan nilai akademiknya. Ya inilah balasannya.

Namun dia tak patah semangat. Tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana lain. Mungkin jalur undangan tidak lebih baik baginya, maka dari itu dia diberi cara masuk universitas impiannya dengan tes. Untung selama menunggu pengumuman jalur undangan dia sudah mendaftar ke universitas swasta pilihannya, jadi nanti ketika dia mendapat skenario terburuk, dirinya sudah tidak pusing-pusing lagi mencari universitas lain.

"Hah ...," Takao menghela napas, dia menutup laptopnya dan berdiri—melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua setelah setengah jam menunggu pengumuman di ruang tengah bersama keluarganya, "mau lanjut belajar. Jangan diganggu."

Bohong sih. Dia inginnya tidur. Melihat satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat _mood-_ nya jatuh sedalam-dalamnya. Ingin menangis tapi ya percuma juga, toh keputusan pihak pusat tidak akan berubah. Dia tetap dinyatakan tidak lulus.

Baru juga menutup pintu kamar, layar ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar berkedap-kedip.

"Lagi galau kayak gini, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menelepon?" gerutunya kesal. Dia menghampiri meja belajarnya setelah menaruh laptopnya asal di atas kasur.

 **Shin** _ **-chan is calling.**_

"Apaan? Mau nyombong ya?" gumamnya, kesal membayangkan ketika temannya itu meledek dirinya karena tidak berhasil masuk universitas pilihannya.

Dengan malas, pemuda itu pun mengangkat teleponnya. "Apa?"

" _Gimana? Pengumumannya."_

"Gagal."

" _Berarti sama-_ nanodayo _."_

"Hah?"

Demi Tuhan, sepertinya Takao butuh pengorek telinga super besar. Dia salah dengar apa bagaimana? Shin- _chan_ -nya tidak lulus? Seorang Midorima Shintarou tidak lulus jalur undangan? Mimpi kali, mimpi ini pasti.

"Bohong. Ya, kan?"

" _Aku tidak bohong-_ nanodayo _. Yang dapat jatah kedokteran katanya anak kelas sebelah. Dan berhubung kita sama-sama tidak lulus, pokoknya besok kita belajar bersama lagi,"—cklek_. Sambungan telepon pun diputus secara sepihak.

Takao melihat layar ponselnya dan menghela napas panjang. Tuhan memang tidak main-main, bahkan seorang maniak zodiak yang pintar seperti Midorima pun bisa dibuat tidak lulus jalur undangan.

Baguslah, dirinya jadi ada teman.

Yosh, semangat. Besok mulai belajar lagi.

 **X.x.X**

Sebulan sudah Takao belajar keras demi menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Habis dari tempat les langsung pergi ke rumah teman dekatnya itu. Cara mengajar Midorima lumayan enak, materi yang tidak dipahaminya bisa dimengerti dengan mudah.

Saking seringnya bolak-balik ke rumah temannya itu, dia bahkan sampai hapal jam ayah Midorima pulang, kebiasaan adik perempuan sang teman, saat-saat ibu _partner_ -nya itu _fangirling_ -an melihat aktor tampan di TV, dan lain-lain. Belum lagi dia mendapat perlakuan ramah dari ketiga anggota keluarga Midorima itu. Rasanya sudah jadi anggota keluarga baru saja.

Bisa dikatakan, tingkat kedekatan antara dirinya dengan adik perempuan Midorima terbilang intim—ya maksudnya sebagai hubungan kakak-adik gitu. Malah adik temannya itu terasa lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan dengan kakak kandung gadis itu sendiri.

Kegiatan belajar bersama Midorima terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya hari H pun tiba.

Takao bangun pagi hari ini, mengingat tadi malam dia tidur cepat. Menurut saran guru lesnya dan artikel-artikel yang dia baca di internet, ketika hari ujian telah tiba, tidak perlu membuka-buka buku lagi. Yang harus dia lakukan bukannya membaca ulang materi, tapi menyiapkan diri secara fisik dan mental. Jangan lupa mengecek barang-barang yang harus dibawa.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat.

"Semangat!"— _ah sayang, aku tidak satu gedung dengan Shin_ -chan ...

Ya iyalah, orang beda jurusan masuknya. IPA di mana ... IPS di mana.

 **X.x.X**

Satu bulan kemudian.

Inilah saat-saat yang paling Takao benci seumur hidupnya.

Kejadian menunggu pengumuman di layar laptop kembali terulang sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Dia sibuk komat-kamit dalam hati, berdoa pada Tuhan agar yang dia dapat adalah tulisan 'Selamat, Anda dinyatakan lulus ujian masuk universitas 2015'.

Kedua netranya menatap intens layar laptop. Situsnya sendiri _countdown_. Masih ada satu menit sebelum akhirnya pengumuman ujian masuk universitas diumumkan di situs tersebut.

Takao juga mulai berhitung mundur.

 _Enam puluh. Lima puluh sembilan. Lima puluh delapan. Lima puluh tujuh. Lima puluh_ —ponselnya bergetar.

Ada-ada aja ya emang. Lagi sibuk _countdown_ juga.

Pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat _caller ID_. Dia meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinga kanannya, sedangkan matanya tetap fokus menghitung mundur sesuai dengan yang terpampang di layar laptopnya.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" ujarnya sedikit ketus.

" _Sedang apa?"_

Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut. Rasa-rasanya kenal nih suara-suara berat kayak gini. "Shin- _chan_?"

" _Iya,"_ — _cklek_.

Biarlah untuk kali ini dia bersikap kejam tak seperti biasanya. Toh waktu itu juga Midorima memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Siapa suruh telepon di saat-saat adrenalin sedang terpacu hanya karena menunggu pengumuman seperti ini?

Kan pengen banget ditimpukin bola basket satu keranjang.

 **X.x.X**

Dan akhirnya, kabar gembira pun datang menghampiri keluarga Takao.

Puji syukur, akhirnya usaha seorang Takao Kazunari belajar keras selama dua bulan lebih ini terbayar sudah.

Dirinya lolos ujian masuk universitas di pilihan pertama. Karena pilihan di ujian masuknya sama dengan jalur undangan, mari kita tunggu empat tahun lagi pemuda itu menjelma menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris.

Berhubung anak-anak basket Shuutoku lulus semua, baik jalur undangan maupun ujian tulis, mantan kapten Shuutoku alias Miyaji Yuuya berniat mentraktir mereka semua di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Ya hitung-hitung hadiah dari kakak kelas yang telah lulus setahun lebih dulu.

Mungkin efek karena mendengar kata traktir atau saking senangnya lulus (atau mungkin dua-duanya), baru juga Takao sampai di sana, dia sudah disambut oleh kerumunan di area tempat parkir.

Taunya memang teman-temannya ngumpul di sana semua.

Belum sempat dia memberi sapa, seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, Miyaji- _senpai_ ," sapa pemuda itu ramah. Dia memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"Selamat lulus di pilihan pertama. Senang rasanya melihat semua adik kelasku lulus masuk universitas," ujar kakak kelasnya itu.

Takao terkekeh pelan. Ya, dia juga senang sih. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, teman dekatnya kok tidak kelihatan ya? Apa belum sampai?

"Shin- _chan_ belum datang?" tanya pemuda itu sembari berjalan di samping kakak kelasnya menuju teman-temannya yang asyik mengobrol.

"Belum. Tadi katanya dia telat. Mentang-mentang lulus jalur undangan, Kedokteran pula."

"Hah?"

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Dia menatap mantan kaptennya tak percaya. Coba ulangi tadi yang kakak kelasnya itu ucapkan. Apa katanya?

"'Shin- _chan_ lulus jalur undangan'?"

"Iya. Masa tidak tahu? Kau, kan teman dekatnya."

Nah lho.

Jadi selama ini tujuannya Midorima belajar bersama dengannya untuk apa? Sekadar jadi tutor dadakan atau kasihan karena Takao tidak lulus jalur undangan?

Atau ini ... modus?

Dan kali ini _author_ nggak salah narasi, seriusan deh.

 **Owari**

Halo~!

Sebelum aku dihujani dengan tumbukan bola basket, aku mau ngasih pengakuan dulu. _Peace_ , cinta damai. Aku juga masuk #teamsbmptn. Jadi katakanlah ini harapan aku dan kita semua yang ikut SBMPTN. Lolos dan masuk universitas impian masing-masing, _aamiin_.

Buat lo, Midorima Junko yang _penname_ -nya baru gue sadarin ternyata pake nama marga si kacamata _tsundere_ selagi ngetik kalimat ini, ini _fanfic-_ nya udah beres. Kalau lo sadar, foto yang gue kirimin waktu itu, yang pas proses ngetik, ada _clue_ -nya _fanfic_ apa yang bakal gue tulis. Di situ Takao bilang 'ujian masuk' pas nge- _chat_ Midorima.

Soal tanggal _publish_ yang mepet sama pengumuman SBMPTN, tolong salahin orang yang rikues fanfiksi ini alias Midorima Junko (dia pengennya di- _publish_ tanggal delapan) (aku sih ngikut aja) (eh baru nyadar kalau tanggal sembilannya tanggal keramat setelah ngetik setengahnya). Aku nggak ngerti dia ada hubungan apa sama angka delapan, serius. Jadi kalau kalian baper ya nggak apa-apa. Pengalaman aku sama parahnya kayak Takao, maksudnya pas bagian masuk IPA tapi kuliah maunya IPS. Gila emang. Tapi ya atasan sudah berbicara saya mah sebagai juru cuci piring bisa apa, bisanya cuman nurutin aja. Kalian yang lagi penjurusan plis ya pikirin lagi mateng-mateng. Ngejer materi dua tahun itu susahnya minta ampun. Stres sendiri, apalagi kalau masuk IPS-nya karena suruhan atasan. Plis itu rasanya pengen terjun dari atap Gedung Sate—ini beneran.

Semoga fanfiksi saya ini bisa menghibur kalian semua yang lagi galau nungguin pengumuman besok :')

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?

p.s: selamat fanfiksi keseratus untuk diriku sendiri! xD


End file.
